


The Muggle's Wise Daughter

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers Grimm, F/M, Facebook: Dramione Fanfiction Writers, HEA, King draco, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Riddles, Solving Riddles, The Peasant's Wise Daughter, Wise Hermione, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: A Dramione Fairytale AU.Draco is a young King, one of his ministers has betrayed him, and the man's only salvation is the ability of his daughter solving the King's Riddle...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76
Collections: DFW Tropes Fest: Double Trouble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was my first Fairytale AU, and it was definitely a challenge. It's a trope I usually don't read.  
> Thank you so Much to Dramione Fanfiction Writers to host this challenge. I loved it!
> 
> Based on The Peasant's Wise Daughter by the Brothers Grimm with a Portuguese Twist on the beginning where the woman is not the peasant's daughter but one of the King's ministers. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Once Upon a Time, in a Kingdom Far Far Away…

There was a young man, only 18 years old. He became King after his father passed away unexpectedly. His name was Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

And he was alone. His mother, Narcissa, died when he was a young child, he had no siblings, his father had never remarried. He had no family around. Some were estranged, other disowned. His father, The Great Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, taught him to never trust the servants, never to trust the advisors and ministers, that they would only want to take advantage of him. 

But he did not want to be alone, he wanted to be loved by his people, his subjects; he wanted to trust the servants; he wanted to trust his Counsel. Draco decided to start by the Counsel. He observed how they dealt with the requests of the citizens and how they honoured the ounce of authority their king had bestowed upon them.

One of the men that displeased him with his choices was Jonathan Granger, also known as the Muggle. He had made the Crown lose money and win nothing. Such a terrible choice. Maybe the old king had been right, kind smiles hid bad intentions. The Muggle was always gentle with Draco, he was not patronizing like some of the other ministers, but it seems he was heedless with his decisions.

Draco had no other choice. “I have no other alternative, Muggle. Your crimes against the crown are punishable by death.” The young king said, his voice solemn.

“My lord, please, please have mercy. I have a daughter who depends on me.” The muggle begged on his knees, looking up at his sovereign.

Draco looked at the older man. And he could not stop himself from feeling sympathy. Jonathan Granger had always been thoughtful and affectionate to the young king when he was younger. He had been the one who taught Draco how to ride a horse and how to care for one. Versailles was still alive, living an unconcerned equine life on the stables and gardens of the palace. 

“Because I appreciated your companionship and tutelage when I was a child, I will give you one more chance, Muggle.” 

“Anything, my lord,” Jonathan said, still prostrated at his king’s feet.

“You have spoken of your daughter, have you not, Sir Granger?” The Muggle nodded, placing one hand over his heart. “Your future is in the hands of your daughter, your only hope is that she’s wiser than her old father.”

Jonathan Granger nodded “You would not hurt her, my lord, would you?” The man inquired.

Draco pondered his question, his only intent on making the man suffer as he waited for the monarch’s answer. He would not raise a finger at the girl, just because she was the Muggle’s daughter. “My aim will never be that, Muggle. Are you ready for the riddle?”

Jonathan Granger sighed in relief. He would endure anything, as long as his little girl was safe.

“She shall come to the palace, neither during the day nor the night, neither naked nor clothed, neither walking nor riding, neither on the road nor off it. I will be waiting for your wise daughter. Do you trust her to earn your forgiveness, Muggle?”

“With all my heart, my lord!” The man said and was dismissed with a hand gesture from his king.

*****

Hermione Granger, the Muggle’s daughter, was worried. Very very worried. Her father had not arrived home. Dinner was forgotten, her studies were forgotten. She just paced, waiting for her father. She could not lose him too. Her mother died when she was six, during childbirth. She had no siblings. It was only her and her father. _How could she ever live without him?_

When the door opened, she sighed of relief, running to his arms. “Where were you? What happened? Are you hurt?”

Jonathan kissed her forehead. “The king was displeased with my course of action during the last few days…” he whispered.

“No… No… No…” She was crying now, arms wrapped tightly around her father. “No… He can’t do that!”

“The King is our beloved sovereign, Hermione, never forget that. And he has shown mercy to those that have always supported him.” The older man said, stroking her curly hair.

“I’m certain there’s a way to plead with him, papa. There must be one way.” Hermione brown eyes were shining with such strength.

“He says he will show me clemency if you, my beloved, are able to solve his riddle.”

Hermione ran to get some parchment and a quill. “Dictate it to me, I shall solve it.”

Jonathan Granger sighed, sitting down. “You shall go to the palace, neither during the day nor the night, neither naked nor clothed, neither walking or riding, neither on the road nor off it. His majesty will be waiting.” 

Hermione listened carefully, writing the riddle down. She read it a few times and suddenly, a victorious smile spread through her face. “You will be saved, papa. Trust me! Do you believe me?”

“Of course, sweetheart. The King is young, but he is also cunning and ambitious. He said he had no intentions of hurting you, Hermione, but be careful.” Jonathan said, stroking his daughter’s cheek. “I must go back to the palace…”

“No, papa. Can’t you stay the night?”

“I must go… or the King will send the royal guard to take me into custody. If I return on my own feet, he will be pleased.” He explained, and Hermione nodded. 

“Be safe, papa. I will come to your rescue soon.”

“My Hermione, my heroine.” The muggle said before leaving the house.

It took a few hours to get everything ready, but Hermione was certain King Draco would be pleased when she arrived by dawn, wrapped in a fishing net, tied to Crookshanks’ tail that dragged her from home until the palace while she kept only one toe touching the ground.

*****

Draco was awoken from his slumber by his Lord Chamberlain. “Your majesty, forgive the intrusion, someone is approaching the palace.”

The young king rushed to the balcony of his quarters, the sun was barely rising but a shape was approaching. A donkey pulling along a girl, her brown curls untamed, spreading around her like a halo.

“The Muggle’s daughter…” Draco groaned. “Theo, quickly, help me get dressed!” The monarch commanded.

As fast as humanly possible, and maybe in a very unkinglike way, but something was pulling him, pulling him in the direction of the palace main gates. And there she was, being pulled by a donkey until the animal stopped a few feet away from him.

Draco thought the Muggle’s daughter was a teenager, but the woman in front of him was a woman, a young woman, maybe around his age. And she was naked, only wearing a whitish-grey fishing net. “Turn around, Guards!” Draco commanded as he approached the Muggle’s daughter, the Muggle’s wise daughter. 

Pulling a dagger from his belt, Draco saw her flinch. Placing a soft hand on her elbow, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, he only cut the rope that still tied her to the donkey. Then he took off his emerald green cape, wrapping it around her. 

She curtsied once she was on her feet, holding the green fabric tighter around her middle. “Have I solved your riddle, your majesty?” 

Draco smiled, bringing one of her hands to his lips, he was impressed by her mind, how quickly she had solved his riddle, “Triumphantly, m’lady.” The young king assured.

“Will you be merciful to my papa, my lord? All he did, even if he was mistaken, he did with your majesty’s best interests at heart.” She assured, her brown eyes cast down. 

Draco realized he was still holding her hand and he squeezed it. “Jonathan Granger, the Muggle, your father must show his appreciation for your actions dearly, m’lady.”

Hermione smiled “And to you my lord, for your forgiveness even if he failed you.”

“Will you be present for his exculpation?” 

“And when shall that be, my lord?” she asked, raising her eyes to him. And her eyes were the warmest brown he had ever seen.

“Still this morning, m’lady. The court shall be assembled in the early hours.” Draco explained, turning back to look at his Lord Chamberlain.

“That it’s correct, your majesty. In one hour and The Muggle’s exoneration is the first subject being deliberated.” Theodore Nott said, eyes focused on his parchment.

Hermione glowered, looking at the sun. She shook her head. “I won’t be able to get back home and become presentable to attend court. I shall meet my father at our house.” She said, apologetically. “I hope you forgive my absence, your majesty.”

Draco maintained a stoic façade, but if he was honest he did not wish to lose the company of the Muggle’s wise daughter. “If you wish to be present. I will lend you some clothing, a private quarter and a maid to tend to you.”

He saw her eyes, shifting constantly, from the grounds to the palace and him. “I could not, in good conscience, be an inconvenience for you, my lord.”

“None so ever, m’lady. Maid Molly will be very happy to tend to a woman, even if just for a few hours. Please, come inside.” Draco turned sideways, allowing her passage through the great doors.

Hermione curtsied “If it pleases the King.” She said, barely a whisper, but Draco heard it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione still remembered the first time she was led to her quarters and she met Molly, the head maid that had served the former Queen, Narcissa. 

The sleeping quarters were almost as large as her whole home and the King had not lied when he said that Maid Molly would be pleased to take care of a woman. The older woman had washed and combed her hair with a mother’s tenderness. Hermione was not sure her hair had been that soft in a very long time.

The Muggle’s daughter still thought the periwinkle blue gown was too much, that something simpler would be more appropriate. But Molly had laughed, told her to stay still and instead added a blue ribbon to her hair as well.

Breakfast had been served in her room, and the ginger-haired plump woman had brought her to the Throne room to attend her father's exoneration. Hermione could not have stopped the tears that fell down her face, as she heard King Draco say how Jonathan was a free man.

Even though her father had been absolved from his crimes, King Draco did not trust him enough to let him rejoin his group of advisers. In his place, he had chosen his daughter, Hermione, and bestowed a title upon her.

Hermione Granger, The Muggle’s Wise Daughter, was King Draco’s most cherished member of the Council. And three months later they had married. And Hermione was crowned Queen by her beloved wise husband.

She stopped in front of her old quarters, stroking the door, she could not believe they had lost Molly to a sudden illness. She felt one hand brush her back gently. “Tell me what I can do to help, my dear,” Draco whispered.

She shook her head. It was foolish, she knew it sounded foolish, but Molly had cared for her during the three years she had been in the palace. It was like a mother to her. “I do not believe I’m fit to attend the Court of Audiences today.” She said. 

“The people will miss you, but they will understand your absence, do not worry, My Queen. You shall rest. I’ll come to tend to you in a few hours.” He kissed her temple.

“Draco?” She asked as he turned back to her, a few steps away. “Thank you for understanding and not chastising me.”

“I loved Maid Molly as well, Hermione, she cared for me like she cared for everyone like I was a son. Rest, dearest.” He said simply.

*****

Draco had not realized how dull the plebeian audiences truly were until that moment. Hermione enjoyed them dearly, and he had been content with listening and watching her deliberate each request, each pledge. His Wise Queen. 

His last audience of the day was of two peasants seeking ownership of a foal. A mare had given birth to the foal that ran off and laid down under an ox. Draco was a good king, the royal family adoration and acceptance had been rising since he married Hermione, and he understood how important his decisions were. And he considered himself reasonable and astute, but that evening, he just wished to go join his wife in bed.

“If the foal chose to leave the mare who bore it and seek refuge with the ox, I say it belongs where it was found.” Draco determined, raising from his throne, and declaring the end of the audience.

He found Hermione still in her old quarters, laying in bed, sleeping peacefully. The young king gathered her on his arms and the brunette stirred, large brown tourmaline eyes looking at him. “Rest, Hermione, just taking you to our room so you are more comfortable.”

She nodded. “Tell me about the audiences.”

Draco kissed the top of her head, he should have known she would ask about the peasant’s requests. The King told her about the old couple who asked for investment so they could publish their book about runes. They had dedicated most of their lives to the study of ancient runes. He was halfway through the tale of the wandering foal when her breathing slowed and she had drifted to sleep once more, her cheeks wet with tears. 

Molly Weasley's loss had been a devastating blow, not only for her family but for the blossoming monarchs. Theo had advised against decreeing a mourning period for the kingdom. And so, Draco and Hermione mourned their loss together but alone. 

The King kissed his Queen’s temple, arms wrapped tightly around her and drifted to sleep beside her.

*****

Hermione was picking apples, green apples, from the palace’s orchard when she was approached by a woman, maybe twice her age. The unexpected presence alerted the guards who were rushing in their direction. “Your majesty… Forgive me… I mean no harm!” The woman said, falling on her knees by the Queen’s feet.

Hermione raised one hand, stopping the guards. “Raise to your feet, fair maiden. Why do you seek me with such urgency?” The young Queen asked.

“I’m begging you, your majesty, help me. The king took away my foal… and gave it to the ox’s owner… but it’s mine, your majesty, my favourite mare bore it.” She explained.

The Queen smiled. “I will tell you what to do, but you must never tell the King that I have helped you achieve justice.”

“Of course, my Queen, my lips shall be forever closed.” The peasant woman promised.

Hermione smiled and walked with the older woman through the grounds. They walked in silence for some minutes until Hermione stopped them by a road. “Our guards parade here every early morning, and the King witnesses all the exercises. Place yourself in the middle of the road, take a fishing net and pretend to fish.”

“To fish, your majesty? On the dry ground?” the woman asked, confused.

Hermione nodded. “And when he sends someone to ask, you shall tell them that you are fishing. The poor messenger will be confused, and ask you how you are fishing if there is no water.”

“And what will I say, my Queen?” 

“You will say that for you, it’s as easy to fish on dry land as it is for an ox to have a foal.” The young Queen had a victorious smile on her face. The King would understand that decision of his had been a mistake and he would give the foal ownership back to the good maiden who owned the mare.

Hermione was quite surprised when her husband barged through the door the next day, grey eyes burning with such anger like she had never seen before. His grey eyes had always been calm and loving with her. “Draco…”

“No! Don’t say anything, Hermione, you have used enough of your words. I should have known I could not trust another Muggle. You went behind my back! You betrayed me! How could you, m’lady?” He asked. 

Hermione took a deep breath, how had he found out that she had advised the peasant. The older woman had promised. “Draco, ple-”

“No! There’s no need for you to beg, m’lady. My decision is set in stone. You shall not be my wife any longer. Your time is up. Go back to your traitorous father where you belong, Hermione.” Draco said, turning to face the window. 

“Draco, look at me…” Hermione pleaded, taking a few steps closer.

“Because I loved you for so long, I shall grant you a favour. You might take one thing, one thing that is dear to you. Goodbye, Hermione.”

Hermione stopped him, before he left, tears falling from her eyes. She kissed him and embraced the young king for as long he let her, and then he left the room, not wanting to face her any longer. 

Hermione fell on the bed, crying her heart out. She could not lose Draco. She looked at the vial on her bedside table… just a few drops. She would make it all better.

*****

Draco Malfoy woke up with a headache as he had never felt before. He should not have drink that last glass of Ogden’s before bed. But ending his marriage with the only woman who ever matched him in passion, wit, ambition, and loyalty had taken a toll on him. Well, maybe not in loyalty since she had betrayed his trust.

“Theo!” Draco called for his Groom of the Stool and Lord Chamberlain. He reached for his water goblet, but the bedside table was empty. Only then did he look around the little unknown bedroom and understood he could not be in the Palace. “Good Merlin, where am I?”

And then she appeared, dressed in pastel green, one of his favourite colours on her skin. He sat straighter in the little bed, and she sat on the edge, placing her hand on his thigh. “Hermione?” He whispered.

“You told me I could bring from the palace the thing that was dearest and most precious to me… What else would it be besides yourself, Draco? There’s nothing else, no jewellery, no book, no painting could ever compare. There’s only you…” She explained, brown eyes shining, filled with tears.

There were tears on his eyes, as well. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “I’m deeply sorry, my wife.”

“I never intended to betray you, Draco,” she whispered. “I just wanted to help a woman whose mare had lost it little foal.”

“Why was that so important to you, m’lady? It was just a foal…”

“Because I’m with child, my sweet husband,” Hermione said, placing his hand over her stomach.

Draco mouth dropped open. “Pregnant?” He asked.

Hermione nodded. “Just a few weeks along… Healer Pomfrey told me to wait before telling you.”

The young King kissed her, his palm still cradling her lower belly “Forgive me and tell me we can return to the palace.”

And his young Queen nodded. “And we shall live happily ever after!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The Peasant's Wise Daughter: https://www.cs.cmu.edu/~spok/grimmtmp/071.txt  
> The King's Riddle - In Portuguese (255 words): https://pt.wikisource.org/wiki/Contos_Tradicionaes_do_Povo_Portuguez/A_adivinha_do_rei


End file.
